This invention relates in general to a device for regulating pressure and delivery of an adjustable pump having a setting member which is adjustable by means of a pressure actuated piston which in turn is controlled by a directional control valve.
In prior-art devices of this type it is necessary to use corresponding actual value sensors for the regulation of the pressure and flow delivery. The regulators must have been switched over or designed as limiting circuits with an automatic transition from the flow rate to pressure regulation. When a regulation device is used for controlling a pump in an injection die casting machine then it encounters the problem that during the phases of velocity deregulation of the pressure cylinder the pressure regulator runs at a setting limit and consequently an optimum transition from velocity regulation to pressure regulation is not possible.